A Day In Hong Kong
by The Wonderful Snipe
Summary: Ryo is at a lost in his quest and for words. This is my first fic. Read and Review, thanks.


A Day In Hong Kong  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shenmue or Ryo Hazuki. This fic is just poking fun at his wonderful (read: not) personality. This fic is also pointless.  
  
It was a beautiful day in Hong Kong, the kind that makes one want to wander the streets trying to find the guy who killed your dad and bothering random people with stupid questions they don't care about.  
  
It was the kind of day where Ryo Hazuki had reached a dead end in his quest and would stop at nothing to get answers.  
  
"Excuse me, miss." Ryo said to an old woman who had been staring at a window for the past hour.  
  
The old woman turned to him, "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Do you know where Lucky Charm Quarter is?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't." she answered.  
  
Being the Ryo we all know and we all love, he spoke on, "Any information would be helpful."  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Well," Ryo replied in his kind voice (which was no different from his normal voice), "Maybe you should get an idea, huh?"  
  
"I don't know where it is."  
  
"If you know anything at all, I'd like to know."  
  
"I'm sorry, I have no idea."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"At?"  
  
"No."  
  
"All?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
Annoyed, Ryo left the old woman and went up to a younger and hopeful smarter one.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?"  
  
The woman turned around in that funky high pitched voice went, "May I help you?"  
  
"Do you know where the Lucky Charm Quarter is?"  
  
"Excuse me, but do you come from Japan?"  
  
Ryo paused, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I'll tell you if you tell me where the Lucky Charm Quarter is."  
  
"You answer first."  
  
"No way am I falling for that again."  
  
*~* FLASHBACK*~*  
  
"I'll tell you how big my wee wee is, if you tell me how big yours is!"  
  
Little Ryo nodded, and told the kid.  
  
Sadly, the child passed away from laughter that night.  
  
*~* END FLASHBACK *~*  
  
"Then you're never gonna find out where the Lucky Charm Quarter is."  
  
"And you're never gonna know if I'm from Japan or not."  
  
"Are-"  
  
"Not answering, lady." Ryo snapped.  
  
"You-"  
  
"All I hear is the wind."  
  
"From-"  
  
"Lalalalalalalalalalala."  
  
"Abroad?"  
  
At this, Ryo, after acting totally out of character, walks away and goes up to man.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where the Lucky Charm Quarter is?"  
  
"Oh, good sir! I remember the Lucky Charm Quarter!" the old man replied, "Back in my day," the man chuckles, "I had some good times in that there quarter. Why do you think they call it 'Lucky', huh kiddo? Well, well, well, that place was full of good times, good times."  
  
"I see."  
  
Ryo walks away.  
  
Hours later, his search for Lucky Charm Quarter went on, until finally he stopped a child. You know those kids - the kids who can roam Hong Kong and talk to total strangers and take you wherever you want, down alleys or wherever and don't even give it a second thought to if Ryo is a rapist or a killer or not. Damn kids.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where the Lucky Charm Quarter is?"  
  
"Mister, let me answer this question in that totally dark alleyway where some kid was killed just an hour ago!"  
  
"I see." Ryo states and walks away from the alleyway and away from the kid.  
  
It seemed like Ryo was destined never to find his place in the Lucky Charm Quarter, or the author was destined to ready herself to the lame reviews and flames for this fic, when suddenly Joy bumps into Ryo.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you." Ryo says.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Where is Lucky Charm Quarter?"  
  
"What are you - stupid? You've been in it all day." Joy said, with a weird look on her face before leaving.  
  
Ryo chuckled a little, "Oh yeah, I got here yesterday!!"  
  
END  
  
Holy crap, did this SUCK. That is what I get for listening to Skies of Arcadia music and thinking of Shenmue II at 1:44 AM.  
  
Anyway, leave flames, reviews, whatever. I know this fic sucked. It IS my first fic, after all.  
  
- Cotton Candy Whirl 


End file.
